<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ours. by buddie_brettsey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290435">Ours.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddie_brettsey/pseuds/buddie_brettsey'>buddie_brettsey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire, One Chicago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brettsey are both insecure in love babies, Dating, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Firehouse 51 Stands Up For Those They Love, Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire), Fluff and Angst, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddie_brettsey/pseuds/buddie_brettsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  When Gabby comes back to town, Sylvie and Matt question if they will be able to survive her. <br/>Song: Ours ~ Taylor Swift<br/>Words: 2.8+<br/>A/N: Brettsey are both insecure, angst then fluffy fluff. My first try at some angst, let’s be kind 🙏. You can also find me on tumblr @buddie-brettsey 💕</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson, Sylvie Brett &amp; Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ours.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After an agonizingly long shift Sylvie was more than happy to be back in her quaint little apartment on the west side. Her home was so much more than just a place to rest her head. Today, she was particularly thankful it was a place where she could gather her thoughts without bells going off or Mouch and Hermann arguing over the bar. She and Matt had recently begun to date after years of pinning over one another. When Matt had shown up at her apartment after that night at Molly’s, she was excited as she was surprised. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as much as she felt the overwhelming fear that something or someone would try ruin anything they might ever have. Turns out, those fears weren’t as unrealistic as Matt had assured her they were. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>When Matt greeted her in the locker room 24 hours prior at the beginning of their shift, she knew something was off. He wasn’t his usual happy yet confident self. He had a worry and sadness in his eyes that Sylvie was more than likely the only one to detect. Unfortunately she didn’t get a chance to ask him privately what was on his mind before the infamous bells rang and the dispatcher's voice saying “Ambo 61. Truck 81. Rescue Squad 3.” came through the speakers.</p><p>The call that came wasn’t something out of the ordinary. A simple t-boning, it wasn’t anything the experienced Captain hadn’t seen before nor was it anything that he would have to think too hard over. Sure, civilians were injured but at some point in his long career he began to react to most MVCs like muscle memory. Which is why when Sylvie saw Matt slightly frozen in the middle of the road and Stella starting to shout commands for the Captain, she knew for certain whatever he was upset about was more than just a late bill or a parking ticket. </p><p>Gabby was back. Not back as in moving back to Chicago back, thankfully he had thought. But she had arrived in town to visit her parents and of course she thought she had to stop by and visit Matt as well. The last time Gabby had seen Matt was when she had caught him sneaking out of her hotel room after a lustful night, why not stop by and see if they could share another no strings attached evening? </p><p>What Gabby wasn’t aware of was that Matt had recently begun to date her old partner on 61 and (former?) best friend.</p><p>Sylvie and Gabby had grown apart to say the least over the past couple of years, turns out it was much too hard to maintain a friendship with thousands of miles between them. When Gabby had originally moved for her relief work the friends stayed in contact with phone calls and video chats but overtime those conversations became further and further spread apart. Now the only time they talked was a comment or two on Instagram to retain the nicesties.</p><p>The relationship between the paramedic and truck captain was still working out it’s kinks. One of those was figuring out how to tell Gabby. Matt thought he’d give his ex wife a call just to be polite and so it wouldn’t shock her too much when it inevitably ended up on social media. But before he had the chance to do so he found her leaning seductively outside Severide and his shared loft. </p><p>Gabby Dawson had one thought and one thought only while she stood there outside the loft door. When he answered, Matt invited her in and she thought she had won as put her hands behind her to start unzipping her dress. Only instead Matt quickly sat her down on the couch instead of leading her to the bedroom. That’s where he gently told her of his new girlfriend, not mentioning a name yet. Matt told her how his new girlfriend makes him feel good, likes him for him and how they communicate so well already. The way her ex husband spoke of this woman made even her happy, happy that he felt comfortable telling her all of this. That was until he slid it in that the reason he was so comfortable with this woman already is that they’ve been friends for years. </p><p>Gabby was unimpressed to say the least. She was enraged that Matt and her friend would go behind her back in such a way. Despite a divorce and 2000+ miles between the three of them she still felt betrayed. She went on about how Sylvie barely bothered to call her anymore so in the end she wasn’t that surprised she didn’t “have the decency to call and tell me about the two of you”. Gabby mumbled curse words under her breath while Matt tried to calm her down. The former firefighter was unsympathetic to Matt’s tries however. So she stormed out of the apartment and went back to her mothers house without another word. </p><p>Gabby had left Matt stunned and speechless. Although he was not on the best terms with his ex wife he still didn’t want her to be this upset. She had also left him with a million thoughts on how he’d break the news to Sylvie that not only is Gabby in town but she also knows about the two of them. </p><p>Back at the scene of the crash the man was so lost in his thoughts he couldn’t do the basic things he'd been doing for years. </p><p>After responding to the call, the team had arrived back to 51. Matt had barely cared to hang up his turnout coat and slip out of his pants before he had slipped back to his quarters. None of the others noticed his mood, not even Severide but, Sylvie knew how her boyfriend suppressed his emotions as much as she didn’t want him to. So she discreetly walked back to the bunk room only to see Matt sitting at his desk frustratedly signing off on call sheets. </p><p>After a soft knock on his door and a sly wave to come on in, Matt offered her a seat on his bunk. That’s where he told of Gabbys sudden, unannounced reappearance in Chicago. Sylvie was equal parts shocked and worried. As excited as she was to finally be with the man she had grown to love as much more than a friend, she was hyper aware that Gabby was the one major roadblock. The one thing that could rip any chance she had of happiness and a future with Matt away from her. Matt told her of things Gabby had said to him and Sylvie only hoped things couldn’t get worse.</p><p>But of course it was rare luck was on her side. </p><p>Then next thing she knew she was hearing commotion from the common room. Matt and Sylvie shared a look. They had both feared the same thing “it couldn’t be? Right? She wouldn’t actually show up here?” they had spoken to one another with only eye contact. The pair knew it was within Gabbys rights to stop by her old stomping grounds, she had done so before, but they had hoped she maybe skip it this time. Especially after the way things went the night before. </p><p>But when the couple turned the corner and peaked through the windows into the common area, their predictions rang true. They had found exactly what they thought. Well, almost...</p><p>The last time Gabby had come back she was welcomed with bright smiles, tight hugs and happy cheers. This time it was a wildly different sight. No laughter was to be heard and no grins were to be seen. Instead they saw the team with tight lipped, polite smiles and weary eyes glancing back and forth at each other. As they inched closer they understood why the team was reacting in such a fashion. </p><p>“-I just don’t understand why they didn’t have the decency to tell me”. “but Gabby they tried to te-“ Stella tried to intersect as she saw the pair hiding in the back, “no, there’s no excuses, how could you try to give them a pass on this Stella?”. That's when Herrmann, the most fatherly of the bunch decided to step in and try to calm down the woman he thought of like a daughter, “It’s not like they meant to hurt you Dawson, but you left. People move on. People change. What was Casey supposed to do? Wait around forever?” Gabby quickly fought back, “no, that’s not what I’m saying. I'm saying they could’ve called.” she pressed on. Even Candidate Blake Gallo who had barely met Gabby had to interrupt her on that one, “they uh, just got together… and besides that Captain Casey was talking about calling you the other night when we were having drinks a few nights ago.” </p><p>Gabby was becoming increasingly frustrated and upset that the people she considered family would speak to her like that and would defend the two. So balled her hands into a fist and turned to leave the firehouse. Trying to keep herself somewhat composed. Only, she was met with the two people she least wanted to see standing right outside the room. The tension was only made worse by the fact that Matt had wrapped his arm protectively around Sylvies shoulder. </p><p>Gabby stopped herself from saying anything more, only mumbling a soft “of course” while she rolled her eyes and left the place she used to call her second home. When alarms rang for the second time that shift everyone let out a sigh of relief, thankful to yet again be saved by the bell. Never had they been so grateful for high rise fire to occur. </p><p>After the long, grueling call everyone stumbled back into the firehouse and headed straight for the showers. The fire had been disastrous and the team wanted nothing more than to shower, get in their bunks and pray they wouldn’t be woken with another call. Sylvie had originally wanted to again sneak off into Matt’s quarters and speak to him about what had happened. But when she finally exited the showers and went into the bunk room she saw Matt asleep through his window and decided against waking him. Instead she laid on her bunk and tried to get some shuteye herself. </p><p>Unfortunately the blonde couldn’t sleep. Whilst the others were peacefully (and loudly, ahem Cruz) snoring, far away in dreamland, she was wide awake. Sylvies mind wouldn’t stop wandering. Thoughts of what Matt would say about Gabby showing up, what the rest of the house thought about the situation and how all of this would affect her relationship wouldn’t leave her head. Before she knew it the sun had begun to come up, her friends woke and the 3rd watch began to slowly stumble in. In the locker room Sylvie somehow managed to avoid Matt and snuck out of the house. She knew he was giving her worried glances but her head had gotten to her and figured it was best to discuss it privately at another time. </p><p>Finally back at her apartment, it didn’t take much for Sylvie to fall face first onto her mattress after a small breakfast. When she woke up hours later it was dark yet again. Apparently a massive fire with an overwhelming amount of victims, your boyfriend's ex wife showing up and an endless amount of anxiety can cause a girl to slip into an almost coma-like state of exhaustion. </p><p>Shortly after waking up, still laying in bed she heard pounding at her door. Slowly rising up and stumbling to the door, she cracked the door open and found Matt standing there with his eyebrows furrowed. He had one hand pressed at his temples and the other hand still raised mid knock. Matt rushed in and cupped his hands around Sylvies face. This kind of motion usually ended with a steamy makeout session but instead Matt stared into her eyes apologetically, whispered a soft “just one sec” and moved back towards the door. Only then did Sylvie realize the multiple bags he had brought with him. </p><p>Matt’s silence was starting to worry Sylvie but she wasn’t quite sure how to initiate a conversation with him so she stood still by the door. She watched, slightly confused, from afar as he half hazardly pulled items out of bags. Salted caramel candies for her favorite family owned candy shop. An assortment of pastries from the place they had one of their first dates at early in the morning before a shift. Hell, the thoughtful man even managed to get the same bottle of Chardonnay they shared on their 2 month anniversary at a small French restaurant in the Loop. </p><p>Finally, after she had watched him go to her bedroom and drag out her lemon covered comforter to the floor, she had enough of his antics and spoke up. “Okay, what gives? What’s all of this about?” Sylvie said. Matt, whilst arranging pillows in the comfiest way possible, shyly smiled back at her. He then went on to rushedly ramble out, “Well, uh, I just thought I’d do something nice for you. You, um, haven’t been answering my calls or texts all day? So I figured you’re mad at me for what happened today and if you are I’m really sorry. I had no idea she’d even thi-“ “Matthew Casey I’m not mad at you!”, Sylvie interrupted his rambling with and went on to say, somewhat thankful she wasn’t the only insecure one, “The only reason I didn’t answer your calls or texts is because I practically blacked out as soon as I got home.”. </p><p>Matt was beyond relived. Ever since she had not so kowly avoided him in the locker room he had wondered if things between them were ruined. If he and the ghosts from his past would ruin the best thing in his life. “You’re not mad?” Matt asked. “No, of course not baby... The shock on your face at the house told me you didn’t have a clue she’d show. I’m just scared I guess…” Sylvie reassured him. Matt smiled at her, “so you’re scared to? Huh.. Trust me, I’ve been all in on the two of us for a long time now but the way Gabby acted today only reassured my feelings. She’s my past. You, Sylvie Brett, are my future.” Sylvie was still shocked she found someone so kind to love after years of dating losers for the most part. </p><p>The woman barely comprehended what she was saying before she let “I love you” slip out of her mouth. “dang it! I didn’t mean to say it like that! But I said it. I said it and it’s out there and I’m not taking it back! You’re just going to have to deal with the fact that I love yo-“ now it was Matt’s turn to interrupt her. “I love you too!” he said while he let out a chuckle. “oh… goodie!” she happily replied, “So, whatcha ya got planned for us tonight?” as she looked around at the cozy nest he had set up on her living room floor.</p><p>At this point Matt shouldn’t be so surprised by her ability to relive the tension so quickly yet he still was. “Well, I have all of your favorite things, sweets, wine and Lou Malnati's should  be here in 10. And before you even ask, veggie deepdish with no olives. Your favorite.” and while Sylvie was impressed she couldn’t help but ask “you did all of this but yet couldn’t bring a movie? Shameful Matt, shameful” she teased with a smirk. “Oh no of course not. There’s a Property Brothers marathon starting soon on HGTV, figured you’d want to watch that and make me learn about color schemes.” and if she thought she was in love with him before, she was head over heels in love with him now. </p><p>Later on as they sat in the makeshift fort, she watched silently as he complained about something a property brother did wrong and cuddled further into his chest. She knew there’d be more bumps in the road, she knew nothing was ever perfect but thankfully she now also knew that as long as they had each other they would be okay. “Nobody else gets to have a opinion on us? Nothing anyone says could tear us apart?” Sylvie asked, needing a final bit of reassurance. “Sweetheart, don’t you worry your pretty little mind. As long as we have each other it’s all that will ever matter. Let them throw there rocks at us, because at the end of the day we get to have each other. This love is ours, no one else’s.” </p><p>Sylvies eyes began to drupe as sat in his strong embrace but not before she gave Matt a final glacé, another soft “I love you” for only him to hear. Her slumper was much more peaceful this time as see lay not only in her lovers arms but also with the knowledge she was with the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Link to song used: https://open.spotify.com/track/1EQn3Uc5AyUXoiPLeyCrrg?si=za7PLxEwRPCy1jxDRitDAg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>